


I Choose You: Varia!

by BlackMaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fran had chosen Varia instead of Mukuro's team? Set after Chapter 348.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You: Varia!

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT REACHED CHAPTER 348.**

**If Fran chose the Varia Team…**

* * *

Fran pointed at the longhaired fungi with a smile on his face. On the other hand, Squalo and Bel had faces that were pale white.

"Straighten him up then, byon!" Ken laughed his ass out as Fran looked at his clothes.

"I don't want to wear the fungi suit." Declared Fran.

"WHAT FUNGI SUIT?" Bel howled. He was about to throw another batch of knives, but he was stopped.

Squalo had his evil smirk on. "VOIIIII!" he roared and laughed. "If you want to stay with us, you have to wear our suits!"

"EEEH." Fran made a disgusted face.

"Ushishishi, you have to!" The 'self-proclaimed' prince grinned.

"That's not necessarily true, Fran. They'll take good care of you and you'll have lots of food." Mukuro spoke as if he knew the Varia's schedule.

"The Pineapple Fairy must really know how to grant wishes!" Fran stated and moved a step back. "You still smell though."

Chikusa had to hold Mukuro back again.

"Fine." Fran said with another disgusted face.

"VOIIIII!" Squalo bellowed in anger. He couldn't believe it at all! He'll have to train that illusionist? He lost to Mukuro! Of all people! Fran's master!

Alas, he couldn't stop Fran's decision. Mammon would have to train him.

"I've never been to a school before." Fran suddenly said as they walked towards Fran's house.

And with Fran's one sentence, Squalo finally had an idea.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10th fail boss of Vongola, would let Fran remember what happened in the future.

* * *

**-Namimori Middle, A day later-**

"Class, we have a new student," The teacher declared and let the student enter the classroom.

"HIIIII!" cried Tsuna as he fell down his chair. Gokudera quickly took out his bombs, and Takeshi's eyes just widened in awe.

Enma and Shittopi-chan, on the other hand, only looked with confused eyes.

"Woah, so you're the fail boss that the fungi with the embarrassing hair _(Squalo)_ said!" exclaimed Fran with a cute smile.

'FUNGI?' Tsuna and Enma thought quickly as Tsuna's eyes bulged out.

"Sawada-san, you know a lot of transfer students lately." Said the teacher with a smile.

Tsuna moved a step back to run away, but the teacher had already declared, "You'll show him around the school!"

"HIIIIIIIII!"


End file.
